memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Federation members
]] In 2373, the United Federation of Planets consisted of at least 150 member planets, spread over 8,000 light years. ( ) :We may assume, that the admission policy of the Federation regards governments and/or planets, and not whole species. In practice, a planet has to be unified under one joint government until it can apply for Federation-membership. However, there are exclusions like the Kes, thus rendering a single planetary government preferable but not obligatory. Founding members The United Federation of Planets was founded in 2161 by the following members: ;Andoria : Homeworld of the Andorians and the Andorian Empire. ( ) ;Earth : Homeworld of the Humans and United Earth. ( ) ;Tellar Prime : Homeworld of the Tellarites ( ) ;Vulcan : Homeworld of the Vulcans and the Vulcan High Command. ( ; ) : According to "It's Federation Day!", a newspaper article created as background material for , the independent Alpha Centauri colony was another Federation founding member. Council members ]] The following are members of the Federation who are known to be on the Federation Council. ;Arcadian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Arcadians. ( ) ;Ariolo Homeworld : Homeworld of the Ariolo. ( ) ;Bzzit Khaht Homeworld : Homeworld of the Bzzit Khaht. ( ) ;Cait : Homeworld of the Caitians. ( ) ;Delta IV : Homeworld of the Deltans. ( ) , the Grazerite Federation President in 2372]] ;Efrosian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Efrosians. ( ) ;Grazerite Homeworld : Homeworld of the Grazerites. ( ) ;Kasheeta Homeworld : Homeworld of the Kasheeta. ( ) ;Medusan Homeworld : Homeworld of the Medusans. ( ) ;Rhaandaran : Homeworld of the Rhaandarites. ( ) ;Xelatian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Xelatians. ( ) ;Zaran II : Homeworld of the Zaranites. ( ) Other known members priest]] The following are members of the Federation who may or may not have Council privileges. ;Aaamazzara : Homeworld of the Aaamazzarites. ( ) ;Arbazan Homeworld : Homeworld of the Arbazan. ( ) ;Arcturus IV : Homeworld of the Arcturians. ( ) ;Ardana : Homeworld of the Ardanans. ( ) ;Argelius II : Homeworld of the Argelians. ( ) ;Arkenite Homeworld : Homeworld of the Arkenites. ( ) ;Aurelia : Homeworld of the Aurelians. ( ) ;Benzar : Homeworld of the Benzites. ( ) ;Betazed : Homeworld of the Betazoids. ( ) ;Betelgeuse II : Homeworld of the Betelgeusians. ( ) ;Bolarus IX : Homeworld of the Bolians. ( ) s Sarek and Gav discuss Coridan's admission into the Federation in 2268]] ;Coridan : Homeworld of the Coridans. ( ) ;K'norm : Homeworld of the K'normians. ( ) ;Kazarite Homeworld : Homeworld of the Kazarites. ( ) ;Kobheerian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Kobheerians. ( ) ;Megarite Homeworld : Homeworld of the Megarites. ( ) ;O'Ryan's Planet : Homeworld of the Shamin. ( ) ;Peliar Zel II : Homeworld of the Peliar Zel natives. ( ) ;Rigel IV : Homeworld of the Rigellians. ( ) ;Risa : Homeworld of the Risians. ( ) ;Saurian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Saurians. ( ) ;Zakdorn Homeworld : Homeworld of the Zakdorn. ( ) Protectorates at the Evora's reception]] ;Evora Homeworld : Homeworld of the Evora. ( ) ;Haven : Native species unnamed. ( ) All Federation colonies are most likely protectorates as well. Probable members The following homeworlds have had members in or have sent technicians, advisors, etc. to Starfleet. Barring a special admittance from a high-ranking Starfleet Captain or Admiral, they were most likely citizens. ;Algolian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Algolians. ( ) ;Argosian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Argosians. ( ) ;Bynaus : Homeworld of the Bynars. ( ) ;Camor V : Homeworld of the Camorites. ( ) ;Elaysian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Elaysians. ( ) ;Halii : Homeworld of the Haliians. ( ) ;Ktaris : Homeworld of the Ktarians. ( ) T'Lor, a male Tiburonian in 2373]] ;Napean Homeworld : Homeworld of the Napeans. ( ) ;Tiburon : Homeworld of the Tiburonians. ( ) ;Trill : Homeworld of the Trill. ( ) ;Tyrellia : Homeworld of the Tyrellians. ( ) ;Zaldan Homeworld : Homeworld of the Zaldans. ( ) Coalition of Planets ambassador for the Coalition of Planets]] Many members of the Coalition of Planets later joined the Federation. In addition to the Coalition members known to have joined the Federation, these members might have joined as well. ;Denobula : Homeworld of the Denobulans. ( ) ;Rigel V : Homeworld of the Rigelians. ( ) Proposed members stopping Bajor from joining the Federation]] These following were in the process of gaining Federation member status as of the year indicated. ;Angosia III (2366): Homeworld of the Angosians. ( ) ;Antede III (2365): Homeworld of the Antedeans. ( ) ;Antica (2364): Homeworld of the Anticans. ( ) ;Bajor (2377): Homeworld of the Bajorans. ( ) ;Cairn Homeworld (2370): Homeworld of the Cairn. ( ) ;Catulla (2269): Homeworld of the Catullans. ( ) ;Gideon (2268): Homeworld of the Gideon natives and the Gideon Council. ( ) ;Kesprytt III (2370): Homeworld of the Kesprytt and the Kes and Prytt governments. ( ) ;Selay (2364): Homeworld of the Selay. ( ) Sphere of influence In a 2364 Federation star chart, the following planets were shown to be within the UFP's sphere of influence. ( ) : Whether or not these are Federation members, Federation colonies or planets, surrounded by the Federation space, or simply heavily explored areas is unknown. There is no accurate scale given on the chart to determine how many sectors or quadrants are actually shown, nor are any governmental borders specified. Foreign powers are shown interspersed with worlds known to be Federated, so no true allegiances or alliances can be perceived from this background artwork. ;Aldebaran III : Possibly the location of Aldebaran colony. ( ) ;Alfa 177 : Uninhabited and inhospitable. ( ) ;Alpha Majoris I : Homeworld to the Mellitus and a native population. ( ) ;Altair VI : Has a native population and government. ( ) ;Arret : Uninhabited world. ( ) ;Ariannus : It is unknown if this is a Federation colony, or if it has its own native population. ( ) ;Babel : Note that in , this was stated to be in neutral space. ;Benecia : Home of the Benecia colony. ( ) ;Berengaria VII : Contains a dragon-like species. Scouted as a potential site for the Earth Starfleet's first starbase. ( ; ) ;Beta Aurigae : Scientifically examined multiple-star system. No mention of habitation. ( ) ;Beta Lyrae system : An unknown planet in the Beta Lyrae star system. ( ) ;Beta Niobe system : Note that Beta Niobe went nova in 2269, leading one to wonder about how a Federation membership is possible in 2364. ( ) ;Beta Portolan system : The planets in this system were decimated long ago, but it may be populated by a colony. ( ) ;Camus II : Note that it was uninhabited in ;Canopus system : Alpha Carinae is mentioned and there are various inhabited planets in its star system, including: :* Alpha Carinae II : Has a native population. ( ) :* Canopus III : Possibly has a native population, known for a dinosaur species. ( ) :: Note that this is seen later on the chart, so it is separate from the other "Alpha Carinae" member. :* Alpha Carinae V : Homeworld of the Drella and a native population. ( ) :* Canopus Planet : Probably has a native population, home of poet Phineas Tarbolde. ( ) ;Capella IV : Homeworld of the Capellans and the Ten Tribes. ( ) : Since the planet was pre-industrial, the chart may have been referencing another planet in the Capella system. ;Daran V : An inhabited planet. ( ) ;Deneb system : An inhabited planet in the Deneb system of which there are four. :* Deneb II : Contains a native population. ( ) :* Deneb IV : Homeworld of the Bandi and another telepathic species. ( ) :* Deneb V : Homeworld of the Denebians. ( ) :* Alpha Cygnus IX : Possibly inhabited. ( ) ;Delta Vega : An uninhabited planet and Federation outpost. ( ) ;Eminiar system : An inhabited planet in the Eminiar system, of which there are two. ( ) :* Vendikar : Independent Colony of the Eminiar VII. :* Eminiar VII : Homeworld of the Eminians and the Eminian Union. ;Fabrina : Homeworld of the Fabrini. ( ) : Note that the original Fabrina was destroyed, so this may be a reference to their colonized home. ;First Federation Homeworld : Homeworld of the First Federation. ( ) ;Gamma Canaris N : Possibly a colony world. ( ) ;Gamma Trianguli VI : Home of the Gamma Trianguli VI natives. ( ) : They don't seem technologically advanced enough to join the Federation, so they might be a protectorate or perhaps there is a more advanced culture elsewhere in the Gamma Trianguli system. ;Holberg 917G : An uninhabited planet in the Omega system. ( ) : Note unless an independent colony was established, it is unknown how this could be a Federation member. ;Ingraham B : Possibly a colony. ( ) ;Janus VI : Homeworld of the Horta and the Janus VI colony. ( ) : Early plans for were to include Horta in the Federation Council scenes. ;Kling : A planet believed to be in the Klingon Empire. ( ) : It is very doubtful that a Klingon planet would join the Federation, as this information would be contradicted in later episodes. In , Wesley Crusher stated that the "Klingons joined the Federation," although this does not necessarily mean membership. ;Kzin : Homeworld of the Kzinti. ( ) ;Lactra VII : Homeworld of the Lactrans. ( ) ;Makus III : Probably contains a native population and government. ( ) ;Marcos XII : Possibly a Federation colony. ( ) ;Memory Alpha : An uninhabited planetoid containing the largest Federation library. ( ) ;Mudd : Inhabited by androids. ( ) ;Omega Cygni system : An inhabited planet in this system. ;Omega IV : Homeworld of the Omega IV natives, and specifically the Kohms and Yangs. ( ) ;Organia : Supposed Homeworld of the Organians and the Organian Council of Elders. ( ) : While it is unlikely that the Organians are members of the Federation themselves, a colony might have started on the planet following the Treaty of Organia. ;Orion : Homeworld of the Orions, and former homeworld of the Orion Syndicate. ( ) : Note that chart may be referencing the friendlier Orion I. ;Phylos : Homeworld of the Phylosians. ( ) ;Psi 2000 : An uninhabited planet that disintegrated in 2266. ( ) : Note that it is unclear why this would be on a Federation chart 98 years later, but perhaps this is referring to the Psi 2000's star system, and an inhabited world existed nearby. ;Pollux IV : An uninhabited planet. ( ) : It is unknown if a colony was built on this planet. ;Pollux system : Other than Pollux IV, its star Beta Geminorum was also mentioned, leading one to think that another inhabited world exists in the system. ;Pyris VII : An uninhabited planet. ( ) : It is unknown why this planet would rise to prominence on the chart. ;Regulan system : An inhabited planet in the Regulus star system, of which there are two. :* Regulus III : Has a population. ( ) :* Regulus V : Class M, possibly has a population. ( ) ;Sarpeid system : An inhabited planet in the Sarpeid star system. ;Sirius IX : Homeworld to a native population and a planetary government. ( ) ;Talos IV : Homeworld of the Talosians. ( ) : Note that the Talos IV was considered off limits in 2267. The chart simply mentioned "Talos," so there may be another population in the system. ;Tau Ceti system : An inhabited planet in the Tau Ceti star system of which there are three: :* Tau Ceti Prime : Possibly a colony or resort planet. ( ) :* Tau Ceti III : Possibly a colony, but may be inhabited. ( ) :* Tau Ceti IV : Home of the ship port Amber. ( ) ;Theta III : Nothing is known of this planet. ;Tholia : Homeworld of the Tholians and the Tholian Assembly. ( ) : Later references in TNG made the Tholians' inclusion in the Federation unlikely. Future members of a 26th century Starfleet officer]] The following are depicted as Federation members in a possible future timeline. ( ) ;Ithenite Homeworld : Homeworld of the Ithenites. ;Qo'noS : Homeworld of the Klingons and the Klingon Empire (See also: Klingon planets) ;New Xindi Homeworld : Homeworld of the Xindi. Appendices Related topics * Federation colonies External links * * Members of the United Federation of Planets at Fleetyard.net * Federation Member Worlds Mini-FAQ * Intelligent Species * Races of the Federation Category:Lists Category:Cartography Category:Federation de:Liste der Mitgliedswelten der Föderation fr:Membres de la Fédération